Tenchi Muyo! GXP Future
by SithDan
Summary: This story is just to take a look ahead in Seina Yamada Jurai and his family future together.


Flash-Forward

November 14, 2017

It has been 15 years since Seina Yamada Jurai and his wives have been married. They are all are doing extremely well, they had children and have being though a lot together over the years. As of Mid 2017 Seina Yamada Juria was Promoted by the GXP Military to the Rank of GXP Rear Admiral(Upper half) due to his Extensive combat experience and his is Ability to catch pirates in most of the GXP Sectors and the Renza Federation. In fact he and his wives were able over the years capture or destroy 56.25% of most of the Pirates in their sectors and the Renza Federation. He was training in Advanced Hand-to-hand combat by his wife Kiriko Masaki. Recently he decided to head to the GXP Galactic Academy as a Teacher in strategic strategies and in combat to help GXP cadets be prepared for any combat solution. over the next few months Seina was become a Great teacher and have gained a Reputation as a teacher of having patience and understanding in helping his students understand what he is teaching to them. He remaining close friends with Airi Masaki and they both have become great friends. as for Seto Kamiki Jurai Seina Remaining in contact her and become good friends but to a less extent than Air Masaki.

As for Kiriko Masaki(Yamada) Jurai, Seina's 1st wife over the years have been though a lot together. she is GXP Rear admiral(Upper half), admiral Seina Yamada Juria's 2nd in command and Captain of the __Kamidake II__. they have formed a very strong bond between each other from having been though in massive amounts of Space battles together and being there for each other in times in distress. over the years she taught Seina at his request have taught to teach him advanced hand-to-hand combat in to defend himself in combat. over the years Seina and Kiriko Masaki had 2 kids: a son and daughter. they named their son Aito Yamada Jurai after Seina's Father and their daughter Sachi Yamada Jurai after Kiriko's mother. Aito has his mother's hair color, his father's eyes color and has his mother's shaped eyes. as Aito got older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Seina was a young Man. Sachi Yamada Juria has her father's hair color, her mother's eyes color and has her father's shaped eyes. as Sachi got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Kiriko Masaki was a young girl.

Amane Kaunaq(Yamada), Seina's 2nd wife and mistress over the years has been though a lot together. over the years Amane has been Promoted to 1st class GXP detective by the GXP. They have though in battles together and have formed a very strong bond between each other from having been though in massive amounts of Space battles together and being there for each other in times in distress. over the years Seina and Amane Kaunaq had 3 kids: 2 sons and a daughter. they named their sons Benedict Yamada Jurai, Eiichi Yamada Jurai and for their daughter Alma Yamada Jurai after Amane's mother. Benedict has his mother's hair color, his father's eyes color and has his mother's shaped eyes. as Benedict got older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Seina was a young Man. Eiichi has his father's hair color, his mother's eyes color and has his father's shaped eyes. as Eiichi got older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Seina was a young Man. Alma Yamada has her grandmother's(Amane mother's) hair color, her mother's eyes color and has her father's shaped eyes. as Alma got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Amane was a young girl.

Ryoko Balta(Yamada), Seina's 3rd wife and over the years has been though a lot together. they have formed a very strong bond between each other from having been though in massive amounts of Space battles together and being there for each other in times in distress. over the years Seina and Ryoko Balta had 3 kids: 2 twins: a son and daughter and another son. they named their sons Hisato Yamada Jurai, Takahiro Yamada Jurai after Seina's father and for their daughter Yoshiko Yamada Jurai. Ryoko Balta is happy to see that she has a 3 beautiful children with Seina. Hisato Yamada Jurai has his mother's hair color, his father's eyes color and has his mother's shaped eyes. as Hisato got older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Seina was a young Man. Yoshiko Yamada Jurai has his father's hair color, his mother's eyes color and has his father's shaped eyes. As Takahiro got older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Seina was a young man. Yoshiko Yamada Jurai has her grandmother's(Seina's mother) hair color, her mother's eyes color and has her father's shaped eyes. as Yoshiko got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Ryoko was a young girl.

Neju Na Melmas(Yamada), Seina's 4th wife and over the years has been though a lot together. they have formed a very strong bond between each other from having been though in massive amounts of Space battles together and being there for each other in times in distress. over the years Neju Na Melmas has been able to age up her body to the Physical Age of 19. over the years Seina and Neju Na Melmas had 2 kids: a son and daughter. they named their son Amias Yamada Jurai and for their daughter Kimi Yamada Jurai. Neju Na Melmas is happy to see that she has 2 beautiful children with Seina. Amias Yamada has his father's hair color, his mother's eyes color but has his father's shaped eyes. as Amias got older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type when Seina was a young boy. Kimi Yamada Jurai has her mother's hair color, her father's eyes color and has her mother's shaped eyes. as Kimi got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Neju was a young girl.

Gyokuren Yamada, Senia's 5th wife and over the years has been though a lot together. She has been though a lot of battles together, a few battles between each other but eventually become one of Senia's powerful ally's and were there for each other in times of need. over the years Seina and Gyokuren Yamada had a kid: a daughter. they named their daughter Carita Yamada Jurai. Gyokuren is happy to see that she has a beautiful daughter with Seina. Carita Yamada Jurai has her mother's hair color, her father's eyes color but has her mother's shaped eyes. as Carita got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Gyokuren was a young girl.

Hakuren Yamada, Senia's 6th wife and over the years has been though a lot together. She has been though a lot of battles together and being there for each other in times in distress. over the years Seina and Hakuren Yamada had 2 kids: a son and daughter. they named their son Kouichi Yamada Jurai after Seina Grandfather(His Father's side) and for their daughter Essie Yamada Jurai. Hakuren is happy to see that she has 2 beautiful Children with Seina. Kouichi Yamada Jurai has his father's hair color, his mother's eyes color but has his father's shaped eyes. as Kouichi got older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type when Seina was a young boy. Essie Yamada Jurai has her mother's hair color, her father's eyes color and has her mother's shaped eyes. as Essie got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Hakuren was a young girl.

Karen Yamada, Senia's 7th wife and over the years has been though a lot together. She has been though a lot of battles together and being there for each other in times in distress. over the years Seina and Karen Yamada had a kid: a son. they named their son Dante Yamada Jurai. Cohen is happy to see that she has a beautiful son with Seina. Dante has his father's hair color, his mother's eyes color and father's shaped eyes. as Dante got older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Seina was a young man.

Suiren Yamada, Senia's 8th wife and over the years has been though a lot together. She has been though a lot of battles together, a few battles between each other but eventually become one of Senia's powerful ally's and were there for each other in times of need. over the years Seina and Suiren Yamada had a 2 kids: 2 daughters. they named their daughters Giulia Yamada Jurai after Suiren's mother and Kazumi Yamada Jurai. Suiren is happy to see that she has 2 beautiful daughters with Seina. Giulia Yamada Jurai has her mother's hair color, her father's eyes color but has her mother's shaped eyes. as Giulia got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Suiren was a young girl. Kazumi Yamada Juria has her father's hair color, her mother's eyes color, has her father's shaped eyes. as Kazumi got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Suiren was a young girl.

* * *

As of late 2017, Seina Yamada Jurai has a total of 16 children(8 Girls and 8 boys, between the ages of 5 years old to 13 years old.) between all his wives. The Following is a list of children born between Seina Yamada Jurai and his wives.

Seina's 1st wife Kiriko Kasaki(Yamada) Jurai: Aito Yamada Jurai age 13 and Sachi Yamada Jurai age 11.

Seina's 2nd wife Amane Kaunaq(Yamada): Benedict Yamada Jurai age 12, Eiichi Yamada Jurai age 11 and Alma Yamada Jurai age 9.

Seina's 3rd wife Ryoko Balta(Yamada): Hisato Yamada Jurai age 12, Takahiro Yamada Jurai age 10 and Yoshiko Yamada Jurai age 12.

Seina's 4th wife Neju Na Melmas(Yamada): Amias Yamada Jurai age 7 and Kimi Yamada Jurai age 6.

Seina's 5th wife Gyokuren Yamada: Carita Yamada Jurai age 13.

Kio's 6th wife Hakuren Yamada: Kouichi Yamada Jurai age 12 and Essie Yamada Jurai age 10.

Kio's 7th wife Karen Yamada: Dante Yamada Jurai age 11.

Kio's 8th wife Suiren Yamada: Giulia Yamada Jurai age 9 and Kazumi Yamada Jurai age 8.


End file.
